Flatmates or more?
by xRainGirl
Summary: Gray y Lyon necesitan una compañera de piso y acaban encontrando a Juvia. El problema está en que Juvia está enamorada de Gray y Lyon está enamorado de Juvia... ¿Cómo puede ser la convivencia entre los tres? Gray x Juvia x Lyon, pero también habrá otras parejas ;D
1. Prólogo: La visita

Prólogo: La visita

Una cocina llena de platos sucios, restos de comida, ropa y calzoncillos y un salón lleno de envoltorios de patatas, cojines tirados por todos lados, ropa y calzoncillos. Ur tenía muy claro que no quería seguir viendo las demás habitaciones de aquel piso, le daba miedo lo qué podría encontrarse.

- Sois increíbles, ¡¿es que no os he enseñado nada de limpieza básica? - Les gritó a los dos chicos que estaban sentados en el sofá con la típica cara que pones cuando te regañan - ¡Esto es una pocilga! Y además... ¡¿Por qué hay tanta ropa tirada por todos lados?

- Eso es culpa de Gray - Dijo rápidamente el chico del pelo blanco señalando al del pelo negro azulado - ¡Siempre se está quitando la ropa!

- ¡Mira quién habla! - Se defendió éste - ¡Tú también vas dejando tu ropa por ahí!

Ur se llevó la mano a la frente en signo de desesperación. Daba igual cuántos años pasaran, esos dos seguían siendo iguales a dos niños pequeños.

Después de 20 años aguantándolos en su casa, Ur había conseguido que Gray y Lyon se independizaran y se fueran a vivir por su cuenta, pero una madre nunca deja de preocuparse por sus hijos, y aunque sólo llevaran una semana fuera de casa, Ur ya había decidido hacerles la primera visita para ver cómo estaban y llevarles un poco de comida casera. Pero qué se encuentra, el piso hecho un completo desastre.

Necesitaba un plan, algo que consiguiera que ese par de desastres con patas dejaran de vivir enterrados en basura y ropa, porque tenía suficiente experiencia como para saber que una regañina no serviría de nada.

Andó un poco por el piso pensando qué podría hacer, cuando se encontró con una habitación vacía (y que, milagrosamente, no estaba llena de basura y ropa).

- ¿Y este cuarto vacío? - Preguntó.

- No usamos esa habitación - Contestó Gray.

- Se podría decir que nos sobra - Añadió Lyon.

Los dos chicos se acercaron con curiosidad a su madre, que se había quedado pensativa mirando aquella habitación, y sintieron un escalofrío cuando la vieron sonreír.

- ¡Ya lo tengo! - Dijo, y los dos la miraron interrogantes - Vais a compartir el piso con alguien más, pero no con otro chico, si no con una chica.

-¿Eeeeh? - Dijeron los dos a la vez.

- … ¡Poneos una camiseta! - Les gritó Ur propinándoles un golpe a cada uno.

Gray, tras recuperarse del golpe, se sentó en el suelo con cara seria.

- ¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó Ur.

- Somos hombres mayores, no necesitamos… una chica - dijo el pelinegro haciendo una mueca de desprecio.

-Vale "hombre mayor"... ¿Dónde están tus pantalones? - Preguntó Ur poniendo un tono irónico en las palabras que había usado su hijo.

El chico miró hacia abajo y dio un salto al ver que sólo llevaba sus calzoncillos.

- Eres patético Gray - Dijo Lyon con su habitual aire de superioridad.

- ¡Tú también estás en calzoncillos, idiota! - Le contestó Gray.

- ¡Poneos algo de ropa! - Les gritó Ur propinándoles otro golpe a cada uno.

Ya de vuelta al salón, Gray y Lyon, ya vestidos, se sentaron en el sofá de nuevo.

- Vais a poneros a buscar a una compañera de piso ahora mismo - Les dijo Ur.

- Pero... ¿Por qué tiene que ser una chica? - Replicó Gray.

- Porque estoy segura de que con una chica os comportaréis más y no lo tendréis todo tan desordenado - Empezó a explicar - Además, las chicas suelen ser más ordenadas y limpias y quiero que se os pegue un poco eso.

- Ya está, ya he puesto el anuncio - Dijo Lyon cerrando su portatil.

- … ¡¿Cómo? - Gritó Gray - ¡¿Ya has hecho el anuncio?

- Por supuesto, por algo soy el hermano mayor, no necesito que mamá me repita las cosas dos veces.

- Idiota... - Dijo Gray fulminando al peliblanco con la mirada.

- Así me gusta, cuando sepáis algo me avisáis - Dijo Ur satisfecha - Ahora debo irme a la heladería, luego os llamo.

La mujer le dio un beso en la frente a los dos y se fue.

- ''… Tengo la sensación de que esto no es una buena idea'' - Pensó Gray.

Y en ese momento no podía ni imaginarse cuánta razón tenía...

* * *

Bueno, aquí el principio de esta loca historia que estoy escribiendo con una amiga :D

Espero que les haya gustado el prólogo, dejen algún review, please, y cuando pueda, subiré el capítulo 1 :3


	2. 1: Una compañera de piso

**Capítulo 1: Una compañera de piso**

_Se busca compañera para compartir piso en el centro de Magnolia. _

_Estamos buscando una chica limpia y ordenada para que no se altere la paz y la tranquilidad en la que vivimos. El piso tiene tres habitaciones, una cocina, un salón bastante grande con ventanas hasta el suelo, dos baños y una terraza. Una de las mejores cosas del piso son las vistas al mar y que se pueden contemplar preciosos atardeceres desde las ventanas del salón. La única pega es tener que aguantar a mi hermano pequeño Gray, pero es fácil de ignorar.  
Si estás interesada, llama al 674-264-916 y pregunta por Lyon Bastia.  
Estaremos esperándote._

Gray observaba el anuncio que había puesto Lyon en internet con una mueca de fastidio.

- ¡Será idiota! - Dijo tirando el portatil (que no se rompió de milagro).

Cuando volvió a cogerlo, se fijó en que el anuncio tenía un millón de visitas y quinientas respuestas.

- ¿Por qué tendrá tantas visitas? … - Y entonces se fijó en que el anuncio sólo tenía dos fotos adjuntas. Cliqueó para verlas y vio que una era de él durmiendo en el sofá en calzoncillos y la otra de Lyon tomando el sol en la terraza. - … ¡LYOOON!

- ¿Qué pasa? - Dijo el peliblanco entrando en el salón - ¿A qué viene tanto escándalo?

- ¡¿A qué viene tanto escándalo? ¡¿Qué puñetas son esas fotos? ¡Se supone que las fotos deben ser del piso! … ¡¿Y cuándo me hiciste esa foto?

- Calma, calma Gray, estás demasiado alterado.

- ¡¿Cómo no voy a estar alterado? ¡Has puesto una foto mía durmiendo en calzoncillos en un anuncio de internet!

- Oye, pues muchas de las interesadas quieren conocerte, a lo mejor te sale novia y todo...

Gray se levantó con ganas de pegarle a Lyon, pero se quedó con las ganas, pues empezó a sonar el teléfono.

- ¿Si? - Contestó Lyon al teléfono - Sí, sí, soy yo. ¿El piso? Claro. ¿Te viene bien esta tarde? Sobre las seis. Perfecto. Adiós.

- … ¿Esta tarde ya tenemos una visita y subiste el anuncio ayer? - Preguntó Gray incrédulo.

- No, no tenemos una visita - Dijo Lyon - Tenemos veinte.

- … No me puedo creer que tu birria de anuncio haya servido... - Dijo Gray con una gotita en la cabeza.

xXx

Llegó la hora de empezar a enseñar el piso y el timbre sonó por primera vez. Lyon fue a abrir y vio a una chica con el pelo negro recogido en una cola de caballo y los ojos de color miel.

- ¡Hola! - Dijo la chica sonriendo - Eres Lyon, ¿verdad? Me llamo Tina y vengo a ver el piso.

- Claro Tina, ven que te lo enseñe - Dijo Lyon invitando a la chica a pasar.

- Y esta es la terraza, es bonita, ¿verdad? - Preguntó Lyon enseñándole a la chica lo único que le quedaba por enseñarle.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Qué grande! - Dijo la chica. Pero de repente, vio un escarabajo andando al lado de ella - ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡UN BICHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Acto seguido, la chica sacó un hacha de su bolso y empezó a intentar matar al bicho.

- A esta la descartamos... - Le susurró Gray a Lyon.

- ¿Cómo puede llevar ese hacha en su bolso? - Se preguntó Lyon perplejo.

Al abrir la puerta una segunda vez, Lyon se encontró con una chica bajita de pelo y ojos marrones.

-Hola, vienes a ver el piso, ¿verdad?

-Sí, me llamo Ves y tú eres Lyon, ¿no?

El chico de pelo blanco asintió y la invito pasar.

- Y ésta sería tu habitación, ¿qué te parece? - Dijo Lyon a la chica después de casi completar el tour por el piso.

- Me parece bien, sería bonita si la decorase - dijo la chica sonriéndole al peliblanco.

"Esta parece normal, y además es mona" - pensó Lyon al volver al salón donde estaba Gray - Este es Gray - dijo señalándolo.

- Mh - es todo lo que dijo Gray con cara desinteresada.

- Lo sé - dijo la chica - Sé quiénes sois - añadió girándose hacia Lyon y abrazándole - Me encantaría vivir aquí - continuó la chica sin dejar de abrazarle

Lyon miró a Gray buscando ayuda, pero éste no pudo evitar reírse.

-Uh.. ok te llamaremos... - dijo Lyon abriendo la puerta y empujando delicadamente a la chica fuera.

La siguiente chica tenía el pelo verde claro y los ojos azules y se llamaba Betty.

- Bueno Betty, espero que te haya gustado el piso - Dijo Lyon.

- Sí, es muy bonito - Dijo la chica - Además, si queréis os puedo preparar la comida si queréis.

- Vaya, eso estaría bien - Dijo Lyon - ''Esta parece que no está nada de mal...''

- Ya veréis, mi especialidad son las serpientes asadas, aunque también sé preparar un postre con sesos de mono que está delicioso.

- … Ya te llamaremos Betty - Dijo Lyon cerrando la puerta y sintiendo que se le revolvía el estómago.

La siguiente chica era una rubia llamada Meg. A Lyon no le dio tiempo a abrir la puerta del todo, pues la chica empujó la puerta y entró como una bala.

- U-uh , hola - dijo él.

La chica le miró con desprecio y siguió andando por el pasillo.

- Enséñame mi habitación, venga - Dijo en tono cortante.

- Bueno, la verdad ya no necesitamos a nadie, pero gracias por venir - dijo Lyon echándola rápidamente del piso.

La siguiente chica tenía el pelo castaño y rizado recogido en dos colitas y los ojos color miel.

- Hola - Dijo sonriente cuando Lyon le abrió la puerta - Me llamo Ciw, y vengo a ver el piso.

- Hola - Dijo Lyon invitándola a pasar - Adelante, te lo enseño.

- Este es el salón, tiene unas vistas preciosas, ¿verdad? - Dijo Lyon cuando la llevo a la habitación mencionada.

- … ¡Tú eres Gray! - Dijo la chica al ver al pelinegro sentado en el sofá.

- Eh... Sí... - Dijo Gray con desgana - … ¿Te conozco?

- No, pero mi hermana Ves y yo os conocemos muy bien - Dijo ella sonriendo.

- ''Oh no'' - Pensó Lyon - ''Esta es hermana de la loca de antes''

Pero para la sorpresa de Lyon, la chica no se abalanzó sobre él, si no sobre Gray.

- ¡Graaay! - Dijo la chica restregando su mejilla derecha sobre el pecho del pelinegro - Creo que somos almas gemelas, quiero un hijo tuyo.

Gray miró a su hermano con cara de terror, pero este se limitó a reírse.

- El karma te ha devuelto que te rieras de mí, hermanito.

Y así pasaron al menos tres días de enseñarle el piso a chicas, pero todas parecían sacadas de un manicomio. Se encontraron acosadoras, bestias que daban miedo, chicas bipolares que cambiaban demasiado su estado de ánimo y hasta una pirómana.

- ¡No puedo más! - Dijo Lyon tirándose en el sofá - Gray, la que viene ahora es la última, así que haz el favor de colaborar un poco y enseñarle tú la casa, que no me has ayudado nada.

En esto el timbre sonó anunciando que la última chica había llegado.

- Por favor Gray, ve a abrir, sólo te pido que te encargues de una, yo me he encargado de todas las demás.

- … Bueeeno, vaaaale - Dijo Gray levantándose con desgana.

Lo cierto era que, la idea de meter a una chica en el piso no le agradaba nada, y el factor de que todas las candidatas hasta ahora resultaron ser unas psicópatas, no ayudaba. Así que cuando fue a abrir la puerta, suplicó mentalmente porque fuera normal.

xXx

La chica de pelo y ojos azules tocó el timbre y esperó a que alguien abriera. Estaba un poco nerviosa. Se acaba de mudar a Magnolia y necesitaba un sitio en el que quedarse.

Ya había visto al menos cinco pisos, pero ninguno le convencía, así que esperaba que este le gustara, porque no tenía ganas de seguir buscando.

Cuando por fin la puerta se abrió, sintió que el mundo se paraba por un segundo. Al otro lado de la puerta estaba el chico más guapo que había visto en su vida. Tenía el pelo negro y los ojos grises, y sólo llevaba puestos unos pantalones negros largos, por lo que su torso perfectamente formado quedaba al descubierto.

- Hola - Dijo - Vienes a ver el piso, supongo.

- S-Sí, Juvia viene a ver el piso... - Dijo ella, que no podía quitarle la vista de encima al chico.

- ¿Te llamas Juvia? - Ella asintió con la cabeza - Encantado, soy Gray.

El pelinegro la invitó a entrar y ella entró tímidamente.

- Bueno, esta es la cocina - Dijo él - Es pequeña comparada con el resto del piso, pero como ves, tiene de todo.

- S-Sí, está muy bien - Contestó la peliazul, aunque en realidad, el piso había pasado a un segundo plano desde que había visto a aquel chico.

- Este es el salón - Siguió Gray con la visita - Y ese del sofá es mi hermano Lyon.

Lyon se quedó paralizado al ver a la chica a la que acompañaba Gray. Tenía los ojos y el pelo de color azul, la tez pálida que parecía de porcelana y vestía un sencillo vestido azul marino que le llegaba hasta las rodillas.

En seguida se levantó y se puso al lado de ella.

- Encantado, soy Lyon - Dijo.

- Encantada Lyon-san, mi nombre es Juvia - Dijo ella apartando los ojos de Gray un momento.

- Bueno, sigamos con la visita - dijo Gray guiando a la chica hasta las habitaciones.

- ''Juvia... que nombre más bonito, y que voz tan angelical...'' - Es lo que se quedó pensando Lyon mientras Gray acompañaba a la chica a la que sería su habitación.

- Esta sería tu habitación Juvia - Dijo Gray - Como ves es muy luminosa, aunque el armario es un poco pequeño...

- N-No pasa nada, J-Juvia acaba de mudarse a Magnolia y no tiene mucha ropa aún...

- ¿Acabas de mudarte a Magnolia? - Preguntó Gray mientras acompañaba a Juvia a la terraza.

- S-Sí, por eso Juvia e-está buscando piso...

- Ya veo... - Gray abrió la puerta de la terraza y, como un caballero, la sujetó mientras Juvia pasaba - Esta es la terraza.

- V-Vaya... Juvia está impresionada... Qué grande... - Dijo ella andando hacia la barandilla - Qué vista más bonita...

- ''Parece la más normal de todas, espero que no haga algo raro...'' - Pensó Gray.

Cuando la peliazul se fue, Gray se sentó con Lyon en el sofá.

- ¿Qué te ha parecido ésta, Lyon? - Preguntó - Creo que es la más normal hasta ahora... ¿Qué haces con el portátil?

- Estoy borrando el anuncio - Contestó el peliblanco.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque Juvia se queda con nosotros.

- ¡E-Espera! ¿No vas a consultarlo conmigo? - Preguntó Gray molesto

- Has dicho que te parece la más normal... ¿O es que prefieres a alguna de las otras? - Respondió Lyon.

- … No - Dijo Gray recordando a la chica que se lanzó encima suya diciendo que quería un hijo suyo - Creo que Juvia está bien, parece tranquila y es agradable.

- Pues decidido entonces, mañana la llamo y le digo que puede mudarse cuando quiera.

Pero en ese momento, ninguno de los dos se imaginaba cómo cambiaría sus vidas aquella chica de pelo y ojos azules.

* * *

Holaaa :DD

Hasta aquí el capítulo 1, mi amiga Ves y yo esperamos que os haya gustado :D

Dejad un review y nos haréis muy felices x3


	3. 2: Samurais, ninjas y caballeros

**Capítulo 2: Samurais, ninjas y caballeros de brillante armadura.**

- ¡Te voy a ganar nudista!

- ¡No cantes victoria idiota!

Un chico de pelo rosa y otro de pelo negro azulado estaban sentados en el sofá jugando a un videojuego y tomándoselo demasiado en serio.

- Oye, oye - Dijo un tercer chico, de pelo anaranjado - Tened más cuidado o un día de estos os vais a cargar la consola.

La partida terminó anunciando que el chico del pelo rosado había ganado.

- ¡Sí! - Gritó éste emocionado - ¿Ves nudista? Te dije que el samurai de fuego es mejor.

- Sólo has tenido suerte - Replicó el del pelo negro azulado - El ninja de hielo puede ganarle en cualquier momento.

- Bueno, me toca, ¿no? - Dijo el de pelo anaranjado quitándole el mando.

Gray se levantó con algo de resentimiento. Odiaba perder contra ese molesto chico de pelo rosa. Por otro lado, tenía que reconocer que siempre se lo pasaba genial con Natsu y Loki, sus dos mejores amigos.

- Voy a la cocina a por un refresco, ¿queréis uno? - Preguntó.

- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Cómo campeón merezco que me hagas de camarero! - Dijo el pelirosado.

- ''Natsu, idiota'' - Pensó Gray - ¿Y tú Loki?

- Sí, gracias Gray - Contestó éste.

- ¡Ya verás Loki, vas a ver la fuerza del invencible samurai de fuego! - Gritó emocionado el pelirosa.

- Aún no has visto al caballero de la brillante armadura - Contestó Loki ajustándose las gafas.

Gray llegó con tres latas de refresco, las puso en la mesa y se sentó en el sofá.

- Gray, me he enterado de que vais a tener una compañera de piso, ¿es eso cierto? - Preguntó el del pelo anaranjado.

- ¡¿C-Cómo y cuándo te has enterado de eso? - Se extrañó el pelinegro.

- Lucy estuvo ayer en la heladería con Levy y Lisanna y Ur se lo dijo... Te gané, Natsu.

La partida terminó y se pudo ver al samurai de fuego tirado en el suelo.

- ¡E-Esto no es posible! - Se quejó Natsu - ¡Quiero la revancha!

- ''Vaya con mamá'' - Pensaba el pelinegro - ''Ya está contándoselo a mis amigos...''

Miró hacia la ventana y, sin saber bien porqué, se preguntó qué estaría haciendo aquella chica peliazul que iba a ser su compañera de piso.

xXx

En otra parte de la ciudad, la chica de pelo azul iba andando alegremente mientras hablaba por teléfono, con una bolsa en una mano y su teléfono móvil en la otra.

- ¡Gajeel-kun! ¡Juvia ha encontrado piso! - Dijo.

- Bien por ti, idiota - Contestó el llamado Gajeel sin ningún entusiasmo desde el otro lado de la línea.

- ¡Aaau! ¡Gajeel-kun! Deberías alegrarte por Juvia... - Respondió dramáticamente - Juvia creía que ella y Gajeel-kun eran amigos...

- Crees mal entonces - Respondió Gajeel.

- Gajeel-kun es cruel con Juvia... - Dijo ella dramatizando hasta el punto de llorar.

- ¡Oye, oye! No te lo tomes tan mal, era broma, somos amigos, ¿contenta?

- ¡Muchísimo! - Dijo Juvia alegremente.

- P-Pero... ¡¿No estabas llorando?

- Juvia engañó a Gajeel-kun.

- … Maldita.

- Bueno Gajeel-kun, Juvia tiene que dejarte, que tiene cosas que hacer, adiós~

- Adiós...

La peliazul cerró el teléfono y lo metió en su bolso. Estaba muy feliz, demasiado feliz. Puede que su felicidad tuviera algo que ver con cierto chico con el que iba a compartir piso... Sonrió y recordó la última conversación telefónica que habían tenido.

_/Flashback/_

_- ¿Si?_

_- ¿Juvia?_

_- Sí... ¿Quién es?_

_- Soy Gray, el del piso, ¿me recuerdas?_

_Gray... ¿Cómo olvidar a aquel chico?_

_- ¡P-Por supuesto que Juvia te recuerda! Hace a penas una hora Juvia estaba viendo el piso._

_- Es verdad...- El chico se rió y Juvia podría jurar que era la risa más perfecta que había escuchado - Bueno, sólo quería decirte que puedes quedarte._

_- ¿D-De verdad?_

_- Sí, puedes mudarte cuando quieras._

_Juvia no recuerda el resto de la conversación, sólo que cerró el teléfono y lo puso contra su pecho sonriendo dulcemente._

_/Fin del Flashback/_

- Aaah... Juvia no puede esperar a instalarse y verlo todos los días... - Decía mientras empezaba su cine mental.

**_- Juvia - Decía un Gray exageradamente embellecido - Sé que acabamos de conocernos, sé que esto es demasiado repentino, pero... Creo que eres la mujer de vida y por eso... ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?_**

**_- ¡Aaaah! ¡Juvia acepta! ¡Juvia le dará a Gray-sama treinta bebés o más! _**

- Mamá, esa chica está abranzando a la farola...

- Hay gente muy rara en este mundo, hijo.

Juvia rápidamente se sonrojó y se separó de la farola.

- ''Juvia se pregunta qué estará haciendo Gray-sama ahora...'' - Pensó mientras seguía caminando.

xXx

- ¿Y cómo es la chica? - Preguntó Loki mientras presionaba los botones del mando y hacía que el caballero de brillante armadura le diera con su espada al ninja de hielo.

- ¡Es la chica más increíble que he visto en mi vida! - Contestó Lyon, que aparentemente acababa de llegar.

- … ¡¿Cuándo has llegado? - Exclamó Gray.

- Tendrías que verla, tiene unos ojos azules profundos como el océano... - Siguó Lyon ignorando a Gray.

- Vaya, pues tendréis que presentármela - Dijo Loki - Me gustaría conocer a esa maravillosa chica.

- ¡Las manos quietas mujeriego! - Gritó el peliblanco.

- Tranquilo Lyon, esos días de mujeriego acabaron - Dijo el pelinaranja - Ahora tengo novia, y la quiero más que a nada en el mundo. Ella es... mi razón para vivir...

- ¡Te gané! - Gritó victorioso Gray mientras en la pantalla salía el caballero de la brillante armadura en el suelo.

- ¡Hey! ¡Eso no ha valido! - Se quejó Loki - ¡Estaba distraído!

- ¡Eso te pasa por ponerte a decir cursilerías! - Dijo Natsu quitándole el mando - ¡Me toca!

- Natsu, tú también tienes novia, deberías saber qué significa estar enamorado - Dijo el pelinaranja.

- Sí, pero yo me guardo las cursilerías para ella, no os las digo a vosotros - Contestó el pelirosado con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- ¡Parad ya de hablar de eso! - Dijo Gray notablemente molesto - ¡Natsu, dale a empezar!

- ¿Qué pasa Gray? - Dijo Loki con una sonrisa - ¿Celoso de ser el único sin novia?

- ¡Claro que no! - Gritó más molesto - Además, no soy el único sin novia, ese idiota tampoco tiene.

- Y tiene una piel blanca que parece de una porcelana tan delicada que puede romperse en cualquier momento - Seguía Lyon ignorando a los demás - Y su voz... Es tan angelical...

Todos se quedaron mirando a Lyon con una gotita en la cabeza cuando, de repente, sonó el timbre.

- ¡Es ella! - Gritó Lyon - ¡Seguro que es ella!

El peliblanco iba corriendo a abrir, pero Gray le lanzó un cojín y lo tiró al suelo.

- Mejor abro yo, o la vas a asustar.

Gray fue a abrir la puerta y los otros tres chicos se quedaron mirando atentamente.

- H-hola - dijo la peliazul al ver Gray

- Hola - respondió él y la invitó pasar

La chica, que estaba pálida, entró lentamente. Llevaba una blusa blanca y unos shorts azules, su pelo estaba recogido en una cola e iba cargando con dos cajas.

- Deja que te ayude - dijo Lyon cogiendo caballerosamente con una de las cajas.

Loki se acercó a saludar a la chica.

- Hey, tú debes de ser Juvia - dijo con una de sus típicas sonrisas

- Sí - respondió ella sonriendo tímidamente - Esto...

- Soy Loki, un amigo de Gray, me han hablado mucho de ti - dijo el pelinaranja.

- ¿En serio? - dijo Juvia mirando hacia Gray y sonrojándose un poco.

- ¡Yo soy Natsu! - Dijo el pelirosado - Soy el que siempre le gana al idiota nudista a los videojuegos.

- Juvia está encantada de conoceros, Loki-san, Natsu-san - Dijo ella con su tímida sonrisa.

- Bueno, nosotros tenemos que irnos - Dijo Loki - Ha sido un placer Juvia.

- ¡El próximo día vas a enterarte de lo que vale el samurai de fuego, Gray! - Dijo Natsu - Adiós Juvia.

Los dos chicos salieron del piso dejando a Juvia y Gray moviendo la mano en signo de despedida.

- Bueno... Siento que hayas tenido que conocer a los idiotas de mis amigos... - Dijo Gray mirando a Juvia.

- No, si son muy simpáticos - Dijo ella sonriendo.

- Bueno... Me alegra que pienses así... Otro día te presentaré a las chicas, ellas son más normales.

- ¿C-Chicas? - Dijo Juvia - ''Rival en el amor, rival en el amor, rival en el amor, rival en el amor''

- Oh... Sí... Son mis amigas y, dos de ellas, las novias de Nastu y Loki.

- Y... ¿G-Gray-sama tiene n-n-n-novia? - Preguntó Juvia sin poder evitar ponerse roja como un tomate.

- Esto... - Contestó él sonrojándose un poco - No... No tengo novia ahora mismo...

- ¡Juvia-chan! - Dijo Lyon poniéndose en el espacio que había entre Gray y Juvia y haciendo una pose ridícula - ¡Tus cajas ya están en tu cuarto!

- Gracias Lyon-san... Y por favor, no llames a Juvia, ''Juvia-chan''...

- Cómo quieras, Juvia - Respondió cogiéndole una mano - ¿Hay algo que necesites? Si necesitas algo, no dudes en pe-

Gray le dio una patada a Lyon tirándolo al suelo.

- Deja ya de acosarla, vas a conseguir que quiera irse.

- ¡El que va a conseguir que se vaya eres tú con tu constante malhumor!

- … J-Juvia va a ir a su cuarto a sacar las cosas de las cajas...

- ¡Deja que te ayude, Juvia! - Dijo Lyon volviéndose hacia ella y cambiando completamente de actitud.

- N-No hace falta, J-Juvia puede hacerlo sola - Dijo ella yendo a su habitación.

- La has asustado Gray, por tu culpa no quiere que la ayude - Dijo el peliblanco volviéndose hacia su hermano.

- Es tu culpa, por no dejar de acosarla - Contestó el pelinegro con indiferencia - Y ahora voy a darme una ducha, haz algo útil y prepara algo de cena, anda.

xXx

La chica decidió tomarse un descanso y dejó de desempaquetar sus cosas para colocarse en la ventana a mirar a través de ella.

" Vaya, qué vista más bonita" pensó.

Se quedó ahí un rato observando la gente que pasaba por la calle y preguntándose qué le deparaba su nueva vida en Magnolia y si algún día sería amiga de esa gente tan peculiar que habitaba allí.

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo 2 :D  
Esperamos de veras que os haya gustado, pues nosotras nos lo hemos pasado muy bien escribiéndolo :3

Ya veis que han empezado a salir más personajes, y ya iréis viendo que cada uno tiene su historia y su importancia en el fic.

Y bueno, en el siguiente capítulo empezará la tan esperada convivencia 8D! (Y también irán saliendo más personajes)

Dejen sus reviews con sus críticas (constructivas, por favor), opiniones, consejos, propuestas y todo lo que queráis :DD

Atte: Ciw~


	4. 3: Fairy Tail

¡Hola mis queridos followers!

Sé que os hice esperar mucho y lo siento de veras, pero empecé las clases y tuve un pequeño bloqueo :/...  
Pero bueno, aquí tenéis el nuevo capítulo, espero de veras que os guste y que no os decepcione, porque sois los mejores al soportar mi tardanza, de verdad.

Un beso para todos~

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Fairy Tail**

Juvia se había puesto el pijama y estaba sentada en el sofá viendo su serie preferida.

_- ¿Por qué me haces esto, Zack? - Decía la protagonista de la serie - ¿Por qué te alejas de mí? ¿Por qué actúas como si no te importara?_

_- Porque... tengo miedo Juliet... - Decía el protagonista._

_- ¿De qué tienes miedo?_

_- De enamorarme de ti - En esto se acerca a ella y la coge de las manos - No sé si soy digno de una mujer tan increíble como tú._

_- Zack... Yo... Te quiero, y no me importa nada más._

_Entonces, Juliet le echa los brazos al cuello a Zack y lo besa, a lo que él corresponde abrazándola por la cintura._

- Aaaah... ¡Qué romántico! Juvia también quiere vivir una historia de amor así... - Dijo la peliazul mientras se imaginaba la misma escena con Gray y con ella.

- ¡LYOOOOOON! - Un gritó sacó a la chica de sus fantasías - ¡¿Otra vez has cogido mi toalla?!

En seguida, Juvia vio salir a Gray del baño... en traje de cumpleaños.

- ¡LYOOOOOOON! - Seguía gritando Gray sin acordarse de la presencia de la peliazul - ¡Devuélmela!

- ¡Toma! - Dijo Lyon tirándole una toalla a la cara.

- Gracias - Respondió Gray poniéndose la toalla alrededor de la cintura y volviendo al baño.

Por otro lado, Juvia estaba sentada en el sofá con la cara de color rojo fosforito y echando humo sin que nadie hubiera notado su presencia.

xXx

Dos horas después Juvia estaba dormida en el sofá hecha un ovillo. Los chicos se habían quedado en el cuarto de Gray jugando a la consola porque les aburrían las series románticas de la peliazul.

- Es tarde, me quiero ir a dormir- dijo Gray con cara de sueño

- Vale - respondió Lyon dejando su mando al lado - ¿Sigue Juvia viendo la televisión?

- No creo, se habrá dormido - respondió el pelinegro con voz somnolienta.

- Voy a despertarla, no quiero que mi dulce Juvia duerma en el sofá - dijo Lyon saliendo decidido de la habitación.

- Aparta - dijo Gray empujándole a un lado.

- ¡¿Que pasa contigo?! - le gritó Lyon con una expresión confundida

- Deja de acosarla, la vas a asustar - Respondió el pelinegro sin mirarle - Mejor voy yo.

- Lo que sea - dijo el peliblanco yéndose a su habitación, obviamente molesto.

xXx

Gray entró en el salón, y como suponía, Juvia estaba dormida. Llevaba un pijama azul compuesto por una camiseta de tirantes y unos shorts y tenía el pelo recogido en dos colitas. Estaba tumbada sobre el sofá abrazando una almohada, restregando su cara sobre ella y murmurando cosas incoherentes sobre treinta bebés mientras se movía de lado.

- Heh - el pelinegro no pudo evitar soltar una risita al verla, aunque se preguntó qué estaría soñando.

Se acercó al sofá y se agachó con intención de despertarla, pero en vez de eso, no pudo evitar quedarse mirándola.

- ''Se ve linda cuando duerme...'' - Pensó - ''... ¿En qué estás pensando Gray? Has venido a despertarla, no a observarla mientras duerme, eso es algo que sólo el idiota de Lyon haría...''

Puso una mano sobre la chica y la sacudió un poco.

- Juvia, despierta - Dijo.

- Mmm? - Juvia abrió los ojos despacio - ¿Q-Qué pasa?

- Te has quedado dormida en el sofá y, si dejaba que durmieras aquí, mañana te dolería todo... - Respondió el pelinegro.

- Oh... - La chica se incorporó, bostezó y se frotó un ojo - Gracias, Gray-sama.

- D-De nada - Dijo él con un leve rubor en sus mejillas - Yo me voy a dormir, haz lo mismo.

El chico se levantó y se dispuso a salir del salón.

- Gray-sama... - Gray se dio la vuelta y la miró interrogante - Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches, Juvia - Dijo él con una sonrisa.

xXx

Esa mañana, Gray se despertó y se fue directo al baño a hacer su ritual de todas las mañanas. Se lavó los dientes, vació la vejiga, se lavó la cara y se peinó un poco.

Al salir del baño, se dirigió a la cocina a desayunar algo, pero se encontró con un factor que no entraba dentro de su rutina.

- ¡Buenos días Gray-sama! - Le saludó alegremente la peliazul, que estaba sentada en una de las sillas de la mesa de la cocina tomándose un café.

Gray la miró. Llevaba una camiseta de manga corta morada, unos shorts vaqueros y unas sandalias negras, y tenía el pelo recogido en una cola alta con un mechón de pelo ondulado suelto en cada lado.

- Buenos días, Juvia - Respondió él.

- Lyon-san le dijo a Juvia que hoy no trabajas por la mañana, así que Juvia te ha preparado el desayuno - Dijo la peliazul señalando un plato tapado que estaba enfrente del suyo.

Gray se sentó en frente de Juvia, destapó el plato y se quedó maravillado con lo que vio: Tortitas. Tortitas con nata y caramelo. Era la cosa más decente que desayunaba en mucho tiempo.

- Vaya... - Dijo Gray asombrado - Gracias... Aunque, no tendrías que haberte molestado.

- No, no, a Juvia no le molesta, a Juvia le gusta cocinar - Dijo ella sonriendo - Hay café en la cafetera por si quieres.

- Claro, gracias Juvia - Contestó él probando las tortitas - Oye, no están nada de mal.

- Juvia se alegra de que a Gray-sama le gusten.

Y así se quedaron un rato, Gray deborando las tortitas y Juvia terminándose su café sin dejar de mirarle ni un solo segundo.

- Oye Juvia... - Dijo él de repente - ¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy?

- N-No, Juvia no pensaba hacer nada hoy...

- ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo y con mis amigos a la playa?

- ¿L-Lo dices en serio? - Dijo la peliazul roja como un tomate - ¿I-Ir a la playa con Gray-sama?

- Bueno, como me dijiste que te acababas de mudar a Magnolia, había pensado que te gustaría conocer gente... y además me has hecho el desayuno... Así que, ¿te gustaría venir?

- ¡C-Claro! - Contestó Juvia emocionada - A Juvia le encantaría.

- Bien entonces - Dijo él - Voy a vestirme y nos vamos.

- ''Aah... Gray-sama es tan atrevido'' - Pensó Juvia mientras salían corazoncitos de quién sabe dónde - ''Siempre va en calzoncillos por la casa sin importarle la presencia de Juvia...''

- Bueno, ya estoy - Dijo Gray entrando en la cocina.

- … Gray-sama, ¿no decías que ibas a vestirte? - Preguntó la chica confundida al ver que el pelinegro seguía en calzoncillos.

- Sí y eso he hecho... ¡Ah! - Gritó el chico al verse - ¡¿Dónde ha ido mi ropa?! ¡Ahora vuelvo!

Él se fue corriendo dejando a la chica con los ojos en forma de corazón.

- ''Sí, Gray-sama es tan atrevido'' - Siguió pensando la peliazul.

xXx

A los hermanos Strauss siempre les habían gustado los animales, les gustaban mucho. Por eso un día decidieron abrir la tienda de animales ''Take Over'', un verdadero orgullo para los tres hermanos peliblancos.

- ¡Lisanna! - Dijo el chico de pelo rosa al entrar en la tienda.

- ¡Natsu! - La peliblanca, al ver entrar al chico se lanzó a abrazarle. - Te eché de menos... Ayer no viniste a verme...

- Lo siento, ayer estuve en casa de Gray... - Dijo él rascándose la cabeza - ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para compensarte?

- Sí... - Ella lo miró juguetona y le tiró de la bufanda para acercarlo más a ella y besarle, a lo que él la abrazó por la cintura y correspondió al beso.

- Sí que te guardas las cursilerías para ella, sí...

Natsu se dio la vuelta para ver al que había hablado y enrojeció un poco al ver a Loki y Lucy en la puerta de la tienda.

- ¿C-Cuánto tiempo lleváis ahí? - Preguntó algo molesto y avergonzado a la vez.

- El suficiente - Contestó el pelinaranja, al que le divertía el hecho de que su amigo odiara que le vieran en modo mimoso.

- ¿Qué tal Lisanna? - Preguntó Lucy ignorando a los chicos y acercándose a su amiga. - ¿Cómo estáis tus hermanos y tú?

- Pues bien, Mira-nee está arriba preparando las cosas para ir a la playa, y Elf-niichan fue a comprar ingredientes para hacer su estofado de esta noche - Contestó Lisanna sonriente - ¿Y tú, Lucy?

- Me he comprado un bikini nuevo que estoy deseando estrenar, y también me terminé un libro que me dejó Levy...Va a venir hoy, ¿verdad?

- Sí, la llamé ayer y me dijo que vendría.

- ¡Ya estoy lista! - Dijo Mirajane, quién acababa de bajar. - Elfman dice que vendrá más tarde, así que podemos irnos ya.

Tras cerrarlo todo bien, los cinco chicos se fueron a la playa, a pasar un maravilloso día en su lugar preferido.

xXx

El chiringuito de playa ''Fairy Tail'' era conocido en toda Magnolia. Era un sitio muy agradable para comer o tomar algo si te apetecía ir un rato a la playa, además su dueño, Makarov Dreyar, era bastante querido por todas las personas que frecuentaban el lugar. Era un hombre agradable, aunque un tanto pervertido también (NA: Abrió el local en la playa para poder ver chicas en bikini!), pero no era un mal hombre a pesar de ello.

A Juvia le pareció un lugar muy agradable desde que puso un pie en el local.

- ¡Graaay! - Una chica rubia corrió hacia él para saludarle.

- ¡Hola Gray! - Dijo otra chica de pelo blanco.

- ¿Qué tal, Gray? - Dijo otra, pelirroja.

Juvia sólo supo quedarse quieta en el sitio un poco en shock.

- ''¿Serán mis rivales en el amor?'' - Pensó.

- Hola chicas - Respondió el chico sin demasiada actitud amorosa en la realidad, pero con un gran afán amoroso en la mente de Juvia.

- Vaya... - Dijo la pelirroja - Veo que vienes con alguien, ¿no nos la presentas?

- Eh... Sí, ella es Juvia, mi compañera de piso - Dijo él simplemente - Juvia, -La chica volvió la realidad en cuando pronunció su nombre - Ellas son Lisanna y Lucy, son las novias de Natsu y Loki, mis amigos que conociste el otro día, y ella es Erza.

- ¡J-Juvia está encantada de conoceros! - Dijo ella un poco nerviosa.

Todo el mundo quiso acercarse a conocerla, pues, al parecer, era un fenómeno extraño que Gray trajera a una chica a aquel lugar. La chica sólo respondía un tímido: ''Juvia está encantada de conocerte'' a cada presentación.

- Vaya Gray, has traído una amiguita - La peliazul vio a un hombre menudo de avanzada edad abrirse paso entre la multitud que se había formado alrededor de ella - ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Juvia...

- Espero que estés agusto aquí, Juvia - Dijo el hombre - Siéntete como en tu casa.

Juvia sólo asintió. Aquel lugar y aquellas personas le transmitía algo que había sentido muy pocas veces en su vida: confianza.

* * *

Pues hasta aquí el cap 3~

Como veis ya van saliendo todos los chicos de FT! ¿Qué os ha parecido lo del chiringuito de playa? xD  
En el siguiente capítulo veremos cómo transcurre la primera mañana de Juvia allí :3

Y bueno, lo de las novias de Natsu y Loki crearon bastante polémica en los reviews xD  
Como veis son Lisanna y Lucy, y si alguien tiene algún problema con ello, simplemente que deje de leer. No pienso admitir comentarios malintencionados sobre el tema.

También quiero añadir que si a alguien le gusta Aries, saldrá más adelante, no se preocupen ;D

Y creo que no tengo nada más que decir. Como siempre dejen un review con sus críticas (CONS-TRUC-TI-VAS), opiniones, consejos, propuestas, cartas de amor (?), etc.

Espero no tardar tanto con el siguiente capítulo ^^U

Atte: Ciw~


End file.
